Eva's Return
by SapphireStorm
Summary: Eva comes back....Yeah...She's not dead. Neither is Zack. EvaAlec
1. Sweet Sound Of Denial

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, places, et cetera but I don't so get off my back about it!  
  
Notes: Read this story and humor me...please. This is my first one and I have plans in store but I have to get it all sat up or else my plans will look like a pipe dream!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
I was lost in thought as I drove down the lonely dirt road. Dust swirled behind me as I sped through the empty air on my Ninja. It had taken me three months to track down Zack. Three months of glaring computer screens and nerds with tiny eyes and bad breath.  
  
I couldn't wait to see him again. He's my brother. I guess technically he wasn't. We're more like a pack. We love each other and protect each other but technically not related. Why does my mind always wonder. I have other things to think about. Like as in what the hell was I going to say? I'm supposed to be dead. I "died" over fifteen years ago!  
  
I see him in the driveway. He's working on his truck. I slowly pulled into his driveway. He looked at me, questioningly. I could tell he was ready to grab his gun, which was probably a mini Uzi if I remember correctly. I took off my sunglasses and ran my hand through my long, wavy hair. Did he even recognize me? Doubtful...It's been a long time.  
  
"Zack?" I asked. He nodded. "I bet you have no idea who I am...Especially considering the fact that Lydecker had you believing I was dead all this time."  
  
Zack flinched when I said his name. Lydecker. He was the one who "killed" me. I could see the confusion on Zack's face. As smart as he was, there was no way he would ever figure out that it was me, Eva...the youngest...the smallest...possibly the weakest.  
  
Zack still hadn't said a word. He had hardly taken in a breath. "It's me..." I said, hesitating. "Eva". Zack didn't exactly believe me. "No!" he said. "No. You died. Lydecker shot you. He shot you in the heart." Ahhhh...the sweet sound of denial. Now that's something you don't hear from a soldier very often. "Ok...Well, you think about it then. Come find me when you want to talk."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
Please review! Let me know how horribly plotless it is! 


	2. Loud Music, Bright Lights, & Pool

Disclaimer: I own Eva's personality but not the actual character. After much therapy, I can admit to not owning Zack, Alec, Sketchy, Lydecker, and that cool bar place Crash.  
  
Notes: Ok...My plans have gotten off track and instead of re-writing, I prefer to just continue and make a sorry ass attempt at getting it back on track.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
I hadn't eaten in three days. When you're in the middle of the desert, you don't usually find many places with edible food. I gave up on trying to find a place to eat and pulled over to kill a jackrabbit. I even made a little fire to roast it.  
  
I don't know how long I looked at the stars but eventually I saw Zack pull up in his truck. He sat down next to me. Neither of us said a word. I offered him a piece of jackrabbit. He took it...that's a good sign.  
  
"So...you're alive", he said. I looked at him and grinned. "Yup...looks like it, doesn't it?" He looked so confused. Happy, yet confused. "Gonna stay long?" he asked. I sighed. Why does he have to ask complicated questions? "Maybe. I'd like to see the others. I know Max is in Seattle and Krit's in California. You were the hardest to find but I felt like I had to find you first...you being the C.O. and all." Zack looked at me and shook his head. "Eva, we're not at Manticore anymore. I'm not you C.O. You can do what you want, when you want to."  
  
Zack and I hung out. He tried to keep me with him...and he did for about nine months. I learned a lot about the outside world. I even showed him a few fighting moves.  
  
Eventually I had to go see Max. Max and I were actually related by blood. That was a little fact I picked up when searching though Manticore's files. We had the same father. He was a tall strong man...who just so happened to knock up two best friends.  
  
Zack and I said our good-byes. He gave me his cell number in case I ever got in a jam. He told me that Max was sometimes reckless and then he mumbled something along the lines of "and then I'll have to come out and rescue you when she pulls a stupid stunt". He gave me her address anyway. He knew I would have found her anyway.  
  
I arrived in Seattle late. Actually, it was more like two-o'clock in the morning. I decided to get a drink at this place called Crash. Sometimes I go weeks without sleep. I think it's just my nervous personality. Maybe there's a little bit to do with my shark DNA and other nocturnal creature DNA that they so wonderfully mixed into my genetic cocktail.  
  
Crash was cool. Loud music, bright lights, and pool. I love that damn game. Good way to make some easy cash. Get some beer and play against all the drunk suckers.  
  
Then I noticed something. There was this cocky guy walking around. He seemed to be beating everybody. He was making good money at it too. He looked familiar. I knew him from Manticore! I met him in Pys. Ops.  
  
Memories of Pys. Ops. swept over me. We both were tortured and nearly killed. I still have the scars to prove it. He probably does too. They tried to break us...break our spirits and our will. The only thing they broke was bones, teeth, and skin.  
  
From the looks of things, Alec looked fine. Actually he looked great. He was strong, confident, and really hot. But I know all too well what hides behind the confident, strong mask of a Manticore-made.  
  
"Hey", I said seductively, as I walked past him. If that didn't get his attention, my red tank and black, leather pants did. He looked at me for a moment and then realized who I was. "492! It's been awhile since I've seen you" he said excitedly. "They call me Eva...Do you have a name?" I said. "I'm Alec."  
  
At that time we were interrupted by a scruffy, drunken man, who I was later introduced to as Sketchy. "For some reason, Max is pissed off at you and she told me to tell you to meet her at Logan's place." I nearly gagged from his strong alcoholic scent. I interrupted Sketchy. "Alec, you know Max? Max as in 495?" Alec nodded. "Why? You know her?" he asked. "Yeah I know her! She's my sister!" Sketchy looked at me drunkenly. "Whoa...two chicks like Max? Dude."  
  
I gave Alec a ride on my Ninja to this Logan-guy's place. "So are you actually her sister or were you in her unit?", Alec asked over the roaring motorcycle. "Both", I answered. "She doesn't know that were related by blood though. That's something I found out when I was snooping through our files...Actually, she doesn't even know I'm alive." Alec was quiet for a moment and then he asked, "Are you the sister that Lydecker killed...well, supposed to have killed?" I smiled. "That'd be me!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
So What Do Ya Think?  
  
Don't make me beg you for reviews... 


	3. Is That Any Way To Greet Your Baby Siste...

Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Logan either. Why would anyone WANT to own Logan? I don't own White or Ben either. I sure do wish I owned Alec though.  
  
Notes: Why do I bring Zack back in? 'Cuz I can. 'Cuz I had nothing better to do. 'Cuz I didn't feel like making Eva explain some stuff later on in the story. I think my laziness is the main reason. ::shrugs shoulders:: I'm over it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
Alec knocked on the door. Max opened it and scowled. "I didn't say to bring a date", she said. I laughed. "Now Maxie...Is that any way to treat your baby sister?" Max looked at me. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know who you are!" I looked at Alec and said, "Zack had a similar reaction." Alec laughed and said to Max, "She's an original Manticore. We worked together overseas." Then I turned around. "Check my barcode, Max", I said.  
  
"How can this be though", Max asked. "How is it that you are alive?" I guess it was time for an explanation. "They revived me and I spent a year going through recovery and physical therapy. You would think a year off from training would be great but they made me take all sorts of Field Med classes. They wouldn't return me to our unit after I recovered. I think it was because of my unruliness. Then I heard rumors that you guys escaped. A few years later I was partnered with Alec for a mission over in Spain."  
  
Logan wheeled into the room. "Eva, these discs...well, it's amazing. This information has helped solve a big piece of the puzzle. Max...I think there's hope for your virus" I shrugged my shoulders, "Not a problem...I have some more in my bag downstairs."  
  
I gave the rest of my "borrowed" discs and file folders to Logan and I followed Max to the space needle. We talked until she had to go to work.  
  
I found out about her and Logan. She also told me about Alec. Then I told her a little about him. I told her what they did to him back at Manticore. They tortured both of us in unimaginable ways. I told her that I couldn't believe he was still alive and sane. I didn't tell her what they did to me though...it was hard telling her about Alec.  
  
In the weeks passing, Max and I became close friends. Alec became more than a friend, which disgusted Max but she was happy that I was happy.  
  
After a long day of work, and a short night of partying, I was exhausted. Alec and I went back to his place. I had basically moved in, although I still kept some things at Max's. I quickly fell asleep beside Alec.  
  
For some reason, I have trouble sleeping for longer than an hour or so. I lay silently beside Alec, not wanting to wake him. I was lost in thought until I heard a door open. I heard footsteps. I reach under my pillow and pulled out my Smith. It could be Max...it could be White...it could be fucking Santa Claus.  
  
The door slowly opened and Zack stepped in. "Zack? What the hell are you doing sneaking through Alec's apartment in the middle of the night?" I stuffed the Smith back under my pillow, and waited for his response. "I wanted to make sure you were okay", he said. He glanced at Alec. "From the looks of things, you're doing pretty good. You know boyfriends are a hazard to you...sleeping with some guy you met at the bar is also a hazard."  
  
Alec turned over. "What the fuck?" he said when he saw Zack. He had never met him before, so he had no idea who I was talking to. "Zack, Alec's not just some guy. He's Manticore." Then Zack saw his face. "You look like Ben", he said to Alec. "Probably because I'm Ben's twin", Alec said as he rolled over to go back to sleep. "Great", Zack said. "Just great. You're sleeping with a transgenic now...even more of a hazard!" I rolled my eyes. "Zack...Just go sleep on the couch and we'll talk in the morning."  
  
Alec went back to sleep but I couldn't so I went to talk to Zack. "Want some coffee?" I asked Zack. He shook his head and I went back to making me a pot of caffeine.  
  
Turns out, Zack was just passing through town. We talked till dawn and then he was on the road again. I gave him my new cell number and a picture taken recently of Alec and I. The good thing about Zack stopping by was I didn't have to tell him about Alec and I.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
Due to an impressively short attention span, I got off track again. ::shrugs shoulders:: I'm over it. 


	4. As Tears Began To Run Down My Face

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters, but I own this story. So there! Are you calling me immature? Whatever.  
  
Notes: I'm skipping forward because...I don't really know. Do I have to have a reason why for everything? First they want to know how Jensen Ackles (aka Alec) got locked my closet and now you want to know why I'm skipping forward!?! Are you calling me crazy? Whatever.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
Two Months Later I leaned against the wall, staring at those two little pink lines. Those lines told the future. They also told me that Zack was going to kill me. I don't know how long I stood there, in complete disbelief.  
  
I heard Max walk in. She has been coming to check on me ever since I got sick because she still doesn't trust that Alec takes care of me...but now I know why I have been throwing up morning, noon, and night. "Eva...where are you?", Max yelled. "In here!" I yelled back. Max was going find out anyway so I might as well tell her.  
  
She must have saw the look on my face...a mixed look of disbelief and denial. "Eva? What's wrong?" Max asked. I handed her the pregnancy test and walked out. She looked at it, grabbed the box from the counter and read the back, and then she looked at the test again. I rode my Ninja to Jam Pony. How will I tell Alec that he's the father? How will I even tell him that I'm pregnant?  
  
I see Alec walking out to deliver a package. "Hey!" I said. I waved him over. "If I drive you to deliver that, could we stop somewhere to talk?" I asked. The package was delivered in ten minutes. It would have taken an hour and a half on his bike.  
  
After delivering the package, Alec asked what was wrong. I had no idea that the fear I felt was showing on my face. "Alec...I'm...ummmm..." I stuttered. Alec put his arm around me and said, "Its okay...what's wrong?" I looked into his eyes. "Well...Alec...I just found out that I'm...pregnant", as tears began to run down my face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
Can't think of anything to say...Are you saying I'm stupid? Whatever. 


	5. I'm A Complete Mess!

Disclaimer: At least I own the baby's character!  
  
Notes: Note....that's a funny word. Notes. Its like saying No Tes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------- Alec didn't say anything. "Look...I understand if you don't want anything to do with this because..." I said and then he cut me off and said, "Eva, stop! We're in this together. Just....How?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Well how do you think?", I said sarcastically. "Anyway, I don't know how I'm going to break this to Zack. He won't be happy. In fact, he'll be pissed.", I said.  
  
We went back to Jam Pony. "I gotta blaze", I said. "I'll talk to you later". Alec nodded. He looked like he was going to say something. "Eva...I...I really do love you." I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. "I love you too...lets just not tell anyone about anything yet, alright?"  
  
I rode off on my Ninja, lost in thought. I had no idea of what we were going to do. I decided to call Zack.  
  
Ring. Ring. Zack's cell rang twice and he picked it up. Damn. I was hoping to get his machine.  
  
"Hey...this is Eva.", I said. Zack asked how I was doing. How do I answer that! I am a complete mess.  
  
"Ummmm..." I stuttered. "I've kinda gotten myself in a jam...well... not a jam...more like a mess...well, not a mess, just I..."  
  
The more I rambled on, the more worried Zack got. "Eva!" I stopped rambling. "I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling that you shouldn't say on an unsecure line. I'll be at your place in time for dinner." I was relieved in a way. "Ok Zack. That will work.", I said. "Bye"  
  
"Yo, Alec!", yelled Max. Alec turned to see Max right in his face. Max continued. "You should probably talk to Eva if you haven't already." "I have...everything's going to be alright," he said. "I'm not going to run or hide or deny anything." Max sighed. "Alec, I know I'm really hard on you sometimes but I know you would never do anything like that."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
He he...Notes. 


	6. Sick & Tired Of Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I'm so fucking tired of writing disclaimers. I disclaim responsibility from everything, damn it!  
  
Notes: I'm at a loss now...help me!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------- "Zack, you're early.", I said. Zack just nodded. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. I could tell from the look on his face. He must have thought about it on the way over though. He has learned from the past to let me do things on my own and when I'm ready. No amount of yelling or fighting will get me to do anything I don't want to...It just builds resentment and then he would have to wait longer.  
  
Max walked over and gave Zack a hug. Then Zack came over and gave me a hug. It's been awhile since I've seen him. He looks older somehow. Maybe its just because he's more mature than us...more responsible.  
  
I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Not to watch it, but it was a way I could sit down and think and not look like I was thinking...or so I thought. Zack sat down next to me. "So...do you want to talk about it? I promise I won't get mad if that helps any", he said. I laughed. Right...Zack not getting mad about this. We can only hope he doesn't! We can only hope that he doesn't kill Alec and then drive me to Canada.  
  
I hesitantly said, "Maybe...how about we go for a walk. I need some fresh air." Right at that moment I had to run to the bathroom and throw up. That really worried Zack. How often do X-5's get sick?  
  
"What wrong with her?", he asked quickly, looking at Max and Alec. Max looked at Alec, telling him with just a look that he should tell Zack about the baby. Alec quietly said, "She's pregnant". Zack didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there in shock. Then Zack glared at Alec. "You" he said. "Yeah...I know it was me. Can we go outside and talk for a moment?" "Zack, I love Eva." He pulled a small box from his pocket. "I want to ask her to marry me. I wanted to let you know that I was planning on asking though." Zack sighed. "When I talked to Eva a month ago, she seemed very happy to be with you. I have a feeling you will ask anyway but go ahead." Then Zack's face turned even more serious. "And if you hurt her in any way, I swear I will..." Max walked up. "Dinners ready. Don't make Eva wait"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
I'm even more lost now...what should I do? 


End file.
